


Не хватит прежних отговорок, мне только новые нужны

by ForeverNemi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bukkake, Group Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostitution, Public Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Баки с самого детства знал, что красив. Об этом говорили все: родня, соседи, даже просто встречные на улице. Мама вежливо улыбалась и крестила тайком, когда похваливший отворачивался. Поэтому для Баки не было новостью, что людям нравилась его внешность. Она и ему нравилась, хотя он к ней привык и не считал чем-то выдающимся. Лицо как лицо, жизнь как жизнь.





	Не хватит прежних отговорок, мне только новые нужны

**Author's Note:**

> ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ПРОЧТИТЕ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ!  
> Проституция, мастурбация, публичная мастурбация, групповая мастурбация, буккаке.  
> Добровольная шлюха!Баки, немного_мудак!Стив. Скинни!Стив.

Всё началось с ерунды, казалось.  
Обычное предложение заработать пять баксов. Пять баксов — это треть его недельной зарплаты, и Баки волей-неволей прислушался. Мужик, заговоривший с ним на улице, имел лицо настолько незапоминающееся, что уже к завтрашнему утру Баки совершенно не мог его вспомнить. Но только лицо. Потому что всё остальное: неприметную одежду совсем без дыр (не то, что его залатанные мамой шмотки), тяжёлый живот, который стёк почти на бёдра, когда мужик расстегнул штаны, и тонкий, но длинный, дёргавшийся от возбуждения член, он помнил отлично.

Баки с самого детства знал, что красив. Об этом говорили все: родня, соседи, даже просто встречные на улице. Мама вежливо улыбалась и крестила тайком, когда похваливший отворачивался. Поэтому для Баки не было новостью, что людям нравилась его внешность. Она и ему нравилась, хотя он к ней привык и не считал чем-то выдающимся. Лицо как лицо, жизнь как жизнь.  
Когда в семнадцать он пошёл работать в доки, мужики поначалу сторонились его: ещё мелкий, новенький и смазливый — он был им не ровней. "Милашка", "красотка" и "девочка" сопровождали его работу первые три месяца, а потом всё как-то прекратилось. Баки работал, как и все, зарабатывал, как все, отдавал три четверти заработанного семье, одну восьмую себе и остаток миссис Саре. На Стива.  
Миссис Роджерс отказывалась множество первых раз. С полгода, наверно. А потом их общий дохляк схватил простуду, и пришлось забыть о таких глупостях, как гордость. Баки тогда так и сказал:  
— Он, вообще-то, наш общий. Я вот не хочу, чтобы он помер.  
Мама Стива не делала различий между ними. Мама Баки тоже. Они жили по соседству, приглядывали друг за другом, помогали, как могли. Сложно было не помочь. Даже не по-христиански, а просто по-людски, когда ты понимаешь, что помогаешь тому, кто когда-то поддержит в ответ тебя.  
Они со Стивом тоже принимали эту нехитрую мораль. Да и честно сказать, когда у тебя три сестры, лучше сдохнуть. Стив был как брат, и Баки отдыхал с ним душой.  
Когда Роджерс не загибался от очередной болячки или схваченных тумаков.

— Эй, парень, хочешь пять баксов?  
Именно сумма привлекла внимание. Баки быстро обернулся, посмотрел, как из тени нарисовался толстяк в надвинутой на глаза шляпе — киношек, видно, насмотрелся. Баки хмыкнул, но не пошёл дальше, а остановился послушать. Толстяк же не собирался покидать временного укрытия, поманил за собой пальцем и отошёл за угол. Баки, обернувшись вокруг, увидел, что всем прохожим плевать на эти шпионские игры, и двинулся за ним.  
— Пять баксов, малой. — Баки дёрнуло, потому что ему в девятнадцать казалось, что он на пороге старости.  
— За что?  
Толстяк выглянул из-под шляпы и облизнулся, склизко и гадко, будто червяки потёрлись.  
— Подрочи мне? Ничего больше не нужно, — затараторил он, увидев, как меняется Баки в лице. — Щупать тоже не буду. Только лицо твоё чтоб на свету было. Пять баксов.  
— Восемь. — Баки понимал, что удвоить будет слишком, но и сдаваться не собирался.  
— Шесть.  
Шутка затянулась, и одновременно Баки понял, что по три бакса Бекке и Стиву, в один день (друг от друга, что ли) подхватившим простуду, хватит на лекарства и нормальную еду сегодня-завтра. По здравому размышлению, вариант толстяка был неплох.  
— Деньги вперёд.  
Плоть от плоти Бруклина, Баки не был дураком, прекрасно понимал и чем рискует, и как не дать обвести себя вокруг пальца.  
— Половину, — голос у толстяка сначала сел, потом дал петуха, и всё за одно слово. Он даже вспотел, над верхней червячной губой выступили капли. Руки тоже дрожали, пока он доставал из кармана деньги. Показал Баки шесть, отдал три.  
— Давай, красавчик, — поторопил он, настолько ему не терпелось.  
В этом Баки убедился, когда мужик расстегнул брюки и вытащил член наружу. Всё-то в нём было червячным. Член — белый и тонкий, но ужасно длинный, — торчал из чёрных паховых волос. Баки не то, чтоб затошнило, но во рту появился странный привкус.  
Он встал так, чтобы свет с улицы падал ему на лицо. Мужик так и переваливался в тени, боясь каждого шороха.  
Деньги. Уродский мужик.  
Деньги.  
Баки сплюнул на ладонь, смотрел в тень, пытаясь глядеть сквозь мужика, стены, дома и улицы куда-то далеко, где не было всего этого дерьма. Даже кряхтение возбудившегося извращенца не отвлекало его. Он всё смотрел, не слыша, как мужик дёргается, как приговаривает "Ангелочек, ангелочек, вот так, сильнее, давай-давай, красавчик, крепче", а потом просто вытер руку сначала о стену и начисто носовым платком.  
Мужик дал ещё четыре.  
Баки сказал маме, что получил неожиданную премию за хорошую работу. Та чуть не разревелась от радости, что смогла воспитать такого замечательного человека. Отец гордо пожал ему руку. Миссис Роджерс отказалась брать те три бакса.  
— У вас Бекки болеет, — она мягко отвела руку Баки. — Отнеси домой. Вас шестеро, нас двое. Мы справимся.  
— Это Стиву, — продолжал настаивать он. — Я для Стива...  
— Баки, это неправильно, — плакала миссис Роджерс. — Я не буду больше ничего у тебя брать. Отнеси домой.  
Баки пару секунд молча смотрел на неё, надеясь, что взгляд достаточно укоризненный, и ей станет стыдно. Но у Стива и мать была кремень. Дурацкая они всё-таки были семейка. Один считал, что бессмертный, влезал во всякое дерьмо, и вторая думала, что им святого духа для жизни хватит, хотя через них обоих можно было на луну смотреть, даже если через обоих в ряд.  
— Ладно, — сдался Баки. — Но хоть посидеть у него можно?  
Дома болела Бекки, закашлял отец, мама сбивалась с ног, чтобы помочь им всем. А здесь был Стив, который, хоть и валялся пластом, но всё же был в сознании. С ним можно было поболтать.  
— Конечно, сыночек, — сквозь слёзы улыбнулась миссис Роджерс. — Он тебя весь день ждал.  
Ждал и рисовал так же бесконечно. Баки тихо вошёл в комнату, которую занимал Стив. Мать давно уже спала на кушетке в общей комнате, которая у них была одновременно и кухней, и гостиной, и прихожей. Окна Стива выходили на запад, тепло и светло было весь день, что помогало задохлику и болеть реже, и постоянно рисовать.  
Баки подошёл к кровати, которая в этой комнате, больше похожей на коридор, стояла у самого окна. Рядом примостились только тумбочка с водой и заканчивавшимся лекарством и стул, на который Баки и сел. В закатном солнце рисунки Стива казались ещё красивее. Черно-белые лица будто оживали, розовые тени переливались, будто оттенки кожи.  
Лицо.  
На рисунках Стива чаще всего было только одно.  
— Эх, мелкий.  
Стив открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, так ясно, будто не спал сейчас, да и не болел вовсе.  
— В ящике то, что нужно отнести мистеру Джеймесону.  
Баки послушно вынул аккуратно сложенные в папку из-под бумаги листы, посмотрел и восхищённо замер, рассматривая особенно удачные. Стив не мог позволить матери одной зарабатывать им на пропитание и подрядился сдельно рисовать иллюстрации к книжкам, которые издательство выпускало чуть не каждую неделю. Стоили они двадцать центов, в них было больше картинок, да и те все похожие: полуголые красотки в объятиях крепких суровых мужчин, сплошные плащи и шпаги на фоне пиратских парусов, да ещё эротика.  
— Всё удивляюсь, как ты женщин рисуешь, если ни одной голой не видел? — хмыкнул Баки, с любопытством рассматривая один из рисунков, на котором девушка Стиву особенно удалась. Вплоть до обрисованных тканью сосков.  
— Сила воображения, — улыбнулся тот. — Как дела?  
Баки посмотрел на него, но нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться.  
— День как день, — пожал он плечами. — Как сам?  
Солнце уже давно скрылось из незанавешенного окна, загорелись фонари. Только тогда Баки ушёл домой, чтобы провалиться в глухой сон до раннего утра, когда нужно было идти на работу.

— Эй, парень.  
Баки вздрогнул, когда услышал этот голос. Опять червячный мужик, только уже не в буро-коричневом, а в сером костюме. Но шляпа та же и губы-червяки.  
— Мне некогда, — бросил он на бегу. Сегодня нужно было успеть в издательство, чтобы сдать рисунки Стива и получить для него деньги. Однажды Стив сводил его туда, представил мистеру Джеймесону и сказал, что иногда Баки будет забирать для него гонорар. Мистеру было всё равно, но Баки он запомнил и с оплатой не грубил. Кажется, даже давал чуть больше — Баки всё же был помощнее, чем друг, да и работа в доках закалила, от чего его плечи приобрели почти угрожающий размер. Со вчерашнего дня, прекрасно зная, какие Роджерсы твердолобые и правильные, Баки таскал в кармане помятые три бакса, чтобы вложить их Стиву в конверт. Иначе бы не приняли.  
Мужика это не остановило. Хрен его знает, то ли Баки был такой медовый, что мужик залип, то ли он был единственным, кто согласился на просьбу извращенца, но мужик так и пёрся за ним. Баки остановился и хотел было сказать, что сейчас окликнет полицейского и сдаст мудака, но тот опередил.  
— Могу подвезти. А потом... опять.  
Баки не раздумывал. Коротко кивнул, мужик поманил за собой, и пришлось вернуться. Кто знает, на кого Баки попал, но машина была хорошая. Не новая, но явно ценная и любимая.  
— Куда?  
Баки всё пытался рассмотреть и запомнить своего неожиданного поклонника, но черты лица у него были неуловимы — да и глаз был не намётан, как у Стива. Плюнув на тщетные попытки, Баки сказал, куда ехать, но назвал адрес за два квартала от редакции. Мало ли, что у извращенца на уме. Тот все же привёз, куда нужно.  
— Я тебя здесь подожду. Только вернись.  
— Восемь, — сообщил Баки. — Без торга.  
Мужик как-то странно вздрогнул и кивнул.  
Баки быстро управился. Делов-то: сдать картинки, пересчитать деньги. Пятьдесят центов за лист, всего вышло на одиннадцать баксов. Спрятав конверт во внутренний карман куртки, Баки вышел на улицу. Всё ещё было светло, но редакция была от дома слишком далеко, добрался бы только к темноте. Очень не хотелось возвращаться к мужику, но восемь долларов — это восемь долларов, в его положении серьёзная сумма.  
Увидев его, мужик, уже сильно дёрганый и потный, улыбнулся. «Как есть червяки», подумал Баки, глядя, как красные губы извращенца вытягиваются в улыбку.  
— В машине всё сделаем.  
— И обратно отвезёшь, — совсем уж обнаглел Баки. Никогда за ним такого паскудства не замечалось, но не быть же паинькой рядом с мужиком, который платит ему за дрочку.  
— Дам десять, если расстегнёшь рубашку, — этому тоже было не занимать наглости. — И я поглажу твой животик.  
Противно вышло, мужик даже говорил склизко и всё время облизывал своих червяков на лице. А у Баки вдруг запоздало сработал инстинкт отвращения. Странно даже, подрочил тому мужику без сомнений (почти), а когда тот попросил его потрогать, аж вздёрнуло.  
— Не увлекайся, — оскалился Баки. — Лапать себя не дам.  
— Только животик, ангелочек, — все сюсюкал мужик, а самого аж судорогой било от желания.  
— Десятка, деньги сразу. И не кривись, я в машине твоей, куда убегу?  
Мужик кинул и поехал ближе к району Баки, по пути успев облизать его взглядом с головы до ног.  
— Ты очень красивый, — дребезжащим голосом сообщил он.  
— Я знаю, — пожал плечами Баки. Он и правда знал.  
Они остановились в тени небольшого сквера, умело спрятавшись от возможных прохожих. Мужик трясущимися пальцами расстегнул штаны, опять вытащил свой отросток, а Баки, подчиняясь его требованию, расстегнул рубашку. Мужик тут же облапал его грудь, потянул за сосок.  
— Давай, давай, ангелочек, не томи, — облизывался он, — со вчерашнего дня только тебе думаю.  
Баки снова уставился сквозь него, позволяя уроду гладить грудь, и дрочил ему, подчиняясь едва слышным «Крепче» и «Сожми». К счастью, взведённый извращенец справился быстро. Баки достал ещё один платок, вытер руку и скомкал тряпку.  
— Я тут выйду, — сообщил он, открывая дверь. — Провожать не нужно.  
Он брезгливо выбросил платок по дороге, свернул за сквером, прошёл дворами и вышел ровно к дому Стива. Карта Бруклина со всеми его переходами, тайными тропами и сквозными путями была им впитана чуть не с молоком матери. Успел до темноты. Но миссис Роджерс, открывая дверь, уже зевала — полторы смены на работе в её возрасте и с её здоровьем были просто губительны.  
— Я только деньги отдам, — успокоил её Баки. — Не беспокойтесь и Стива не будите.  
— Я не сплю, — тот встал у матери за плечом. — Проходи.  
— Нет, устал, — отказался Баки. — Только деньги отдам.  
Стив открыл конверт, уже почувствовав чуткими пальцами, что тот больше обычного. При Баки он пересчитал деньги и вопросительно уставился на него.  
— Пятнадцать?  
— Понятия не имею. Сколько дали.  
— Больше, чем всегда.  
Баки наигранно хмыкнул.  
— Или ты стал лучше рисовать, или я стал грозно выглядеть. Тебе не нравится? Так я быстро этой разнице найду применение.  
Стив — такая дубина, если подумать — протянул ему эти четыре бакса.  
— Господи, да что ты за дурак, — уже искренне рассмеялся Баки. — Твоё все. Забирай и хоть раз апельсин себе купи.  
Миссис Роджерс вдруг рассмеялась следом. Они вдвоём смотрели на огорошенного Стива, а тот переводил взгляд с одного на другого и не мог понять причины смеха.  
— Я завтра зайду, — пообещал Баки. — Завтра точно. Сейчас вымотался совсем.  
Он легко чмокнул в щеку миссис Роджерс, от чего та вдруг даже зарумянилась, шутливо потянулся с тем же к Стиву, ожидая, что тот, как обычно, отшатнётся и ударит своим кулаком размером со сливу его по плечу, но Стив не увернулся.  
Пришлось целовать.  
— Жениться не буду, — пообещал на прощание Баки, вышел за порог, махнул им рукой и ушёл.  
Матери сказал, что задержался на подработке, грузил баржу, и пять баксов перекочевали в семейный бюджет. Четыре Баки заботливо спрятал в библию, а потом под подушку.

Библия пухла так, будто кто-то в неё дописывал новые приключения Иисуса. Или рисовал картинки. Мужик появлялся с пугающей регулярностью, если не каждый день, то через два. Такса была прежней: десятка, и соски Баки каждый день ныли после того, как извращенец их мял, не жалея страсти. Сколько Баки наслушался в адрес своей красоты и своего тела, было невозможно описать. Он был ангелочком, куколкой, сладким, медовым медвежонком (это даже смешило, настолько глупо звучало). Соскам его тоже находились эпитеты, и однажды, пожалев, наверно, несчастного мужика, который в него, похоже, втрескался, Баки за вторую десятку позволил их облизать. Тогда даже дрочить не понадобилось, мужик спустил в секунду, едва только Баки коснулся члена. Но повторять эксперимент он не решился — противно было.  
В этих встречах был несомненный плюс. Дома дела пошли на лад, девчонки не болели, у каждой и у матери появилось по новому платью. Отец уже не кашлял — дорогой доктор прописал хорошее лекарство. И Роджерсы заметно округлились. Оба всё ещё были, как мощи, но по сравнению с собой двухмесячной давности казались просто крепышами. Сам Баки не отказал себе в новой одежде, пусть и не дорогой, но добротной, в чём-то даже щегольской. Только мужики на работе стали странно коситься, да Дэйв, до Баки бывший самым молодым, однажды отвёл в сторонку и сказал, чтобы тот перестал таскаться с тем мужиком.  
— Он тут несколько лет околачивался, всё искал себе кого-то. И мне предлагал.  
Баки посмотрел на него, но ничего не спросил. Понятно было, что Дэйв по молодости тоже не гнушался подработкой. Но разговор этот Баки напугал. Он и так ходил по лезвию, в любой момент кто-то мог увидеть, донести. А Баки нельзя было попадаться, они только начали жить, как люди. Тюрьма или больница для извращенцев одинаково не привлекали.  
Об этом он и сообщил своему извращенцу, чьего имени за два месяца так и не узнал, да и лицо не запомнил. Тот не стал протестовать, но вдруг, мгновенно подобравшись, изменился, в вялых обычно чертах проявилась какая-то хищность. Баки очень удивился, всё привык считать его тюфяком.  
— Можешь заработать больше, — деловым тоном предложил он.  
— На хуй сходи, — огрызнулся Баки. — Давать не буду.  
— Не нужно.  
Впервые за всё время их знакомства у мужика глаза горели не на его соски и не на платную дрочку, а изнутри, будто идея в нём горела, как лампочка.  
— Ничего не нужно будет делать, даже руками. То есть, руками тоже можно будет, но за отдельную плату.  
Баки молчал и слушал — и потом проклинал себя за это.  
Мужик растолковал всё так, будто ничего страшного и не было. Подумаешь, полежать голым и возбуждённым на столе, пока хоровод извращенцев будет дрочить. Кто заплатит больше — и Баки согласится — тому подрочить отдельно.  
— И уже не за десятку, пацан, — перемены в мужике всё же были разительны. Охренительный контраст. — Раз в неделю, никаких быстрых дрочек за углом. Пришёл, полежал, получил деньги — и до следующей субботы. Если согласен, я всё организую. Никакой опасности. Мне будешь отдавать половину.  
— Охренел? — Баки так возмутился, что сразу понял — он уже был согласен. Лёгкие бабки, тяжёлая душа, но всё же. Всё же это деньги. На них жило две семьи, как ни крути.  
Так и договорились.

Умение выключаться здорово спасало. Баки лежал на столе, уставившись в потолок и стараясь думать о чём-то ужасно возбуждающем. Член должен стоять — главное условие. Мужики, что его окружали, то и дело тыкались то под рёбра, то в бёдра членами, но ничего больше почти-случайных прикосновений не было. За каждый раз сотка, семьдесят — Баки, тридцать — Рику (да, им пришлось познакомиться). Даже договор был, по которому Баки получал гонорар как модель-ню, всё честь по чести. Рик оказался деловым и грамотным мужиком, Баки не обманывал, только раз через раз всё пытался его оставшейся тридцаткой соблазнить на дрочку.  
Баки иногда не отказывал.  
После «сеанса» Рик давал ему таз с тёплой водой — смыть сперму. Хуже всего было, когда попадало в волосы или глаза. Таких уродов, что прицельно кончали «ангелочку» на лицо, было немало. Но от каждого взбешённый Рик избавлялся, никаких увещеваний не слушал, и мужики-дрочеры вокруг Баки иногда менялись.  
Он всё лежал, не зная уже, о чём думать. Всех знакомых перебрал, по-хорошему, после того, что он про них фантазировал, полагалось жениться. Становилось почти скучно. Баки старался думать уже про девчонок с картинок Стива. Те были горячи. Титьки были огромными, торчали, соски натягивали ткань. Можно было побыть пиратом, благородным разбойником, обедневшим рыцарем — неважно, они давали ему в любой роли. Горячие, гибкие, страстные, широкобёдрые.  
Каждая — как ад. Стояло накрепко.  
Откуда Роджерс их вытаскивал? Из каких глубин своего подсознания? Но отказать другу во вкусе на женщин Баки не мог. Однажды чуть было не сорвал всё, поняв, что думает про Роджерса, пока на него самого дрочит десяток мужиков разной степени уродства. Но мысль уже было не остановить.  
Кто-то справа дёрнулся, согнулся, на живот слилось чуть не горсть спермы. Баки постарался не думать, что кто-то заметил, как у него до этого дёрнулся и сильнее окреп член. Ну уж нахер такие штуки.

Незаметно это превратилось в обыденность. Баки лежал голым на столе на белой накрахмаленной простыне, вокруг кружили мужики, теребившие члены. Соски, до того натёртые льдом, торчали в небо, будто их Роджерс рисовал. Ну, и сам Стив — у Баки в голове. Немного, но слишком много. Член теперь до конца сеанса был крепким, поднимался над животом, от чего дрочеры стонали в экстазе, и каждый норовил кончить ему на яйца. Но Баки всё смотрел в потолок и терпел.  
Что его дёрнуло скосить глаза — будто черти под рёбра иголкой кольнули. Сперва даже и не понял, мерещится или в самом деле лицо знакомое. Глаза горят, щеки горят, губы приоткрыты — будто опять лихорадит. Баки заметался глазами по потолку, всё боясь их снова перевести вбок, но не выдержал, посмотрел.  
Стив даже раздеться постеснялся, просто запустил руку под пояс большеватых до сих пор брюк. Всё смотрел на Баки, но не на тело, а на лицо. От этого взгляда жгло и пекло невыносимо, и снаружи, и изнутри. Баки боялся вздрогнуть, пошевелиться, выдать себя. Смотрел на высокий потолок, но чувствовал, как воздуха не хватает, грудь заходила ходуном, член снова предательски дёрнулся.  
Около него тут же освободилось место. Можно было не гадать — по размытой клетке застиранной рубашки Роджерс угадывался безошибочно. Баки чуть не плакал. Это даже не унижение, это был полный кошмар. Стив стоял возле его левой руки, уже вытащил член из ширинки, и Баки совсем не смотрел и не думал, что для задохлика тот весьма сносно оснащён.  
Тело покрылось потом, член подтянулся кверху. Баки сжал губы.  
Кровь бежала быстро, разгоняя жар по телу. Было неудобно, кожа казалась тесной. Баки очень старался, очень, какие только ужасы не фантазировал себе, но не мог устоять. Стив был рядом, Баки мог чувствовать его тепло возле дрожавшей ладони, всё было настолько плохо, что хуже...  
Быть могло.  
Едва Стив, полусогнувшись и качнувшись на нетвёрдых ногах, кончил Баки на ладонь, тот тихо застонал сквозь сцепленные зубы — и спустил тоже, да так нехило, что почувствовал каплю спермы на торчавшем соске.  
Мужики, если бы руки были свободны, наградили бы его аплодисментами. Череда оргазмов прошила всех хороводом — настолько они были в восторге от кончившего на их глазах и без рук Баки.

Блаженная тишина опустилась, как плита над могилой. Баки всё же нашёл в себе силы встать, отмыться от подсыхавшей спермы, одеться и забрать у Рика деньги.  
— Не приду больше, — бросил он вместо прощания, натянул кепку поглубже на глаза и, не слушая причитаний Рика, скрылся в сумерках.  
Идти домой не было сил. Баки кружил по Бруклину, хотел было даже пива выпить в баре, но что-то всё было противно. Он нарочно тянул время, кожей чуя, что Стив наверняка сидит в его квартире и преданно ждёт, чтобы обрушить лавину своих извинений и неизбывной, несмываемой с души вины. Слушать это тоже не хотелось. Что Баки бы ему ответил? Между ядовитыми «Понравилось?» или «Извращенец» выбрать было невозможно. И то, и другое было одинаковым дерьмом.  
Он ввалился домой почти в полночь, пробрался в комнату, позорно радуясь, что родные уже спят, и Стив не притаился нигде в тенях их квартиры. Утром, с трудом позавтракав, он сбежал на работу, а оттуда смылся чуть не вплавь, так боялся встретить Рика. На следующий день повторил. На третий — тоже. Скрывался неделю, почти не бывая дома, и мать начала коситься. Денег стало всё так же не хватать, но Баки ничего не делал с этим. На чёрный день отложено — и хвала Господу. Мама ни слова не сказала, чем очень его выручила.  
Стив не появлялся. Это даже обижало. Объясниться-то он мог? Но Баки противоречиво не давал ему шанса, скитаясь по улицам до ночи и избегая друга — друга? — любыми способами. Однажды, на исходе второй недели, он снова пробрался домой затемно, одетым упал на кровать, поджидая наступление отупляющего сна, но под затылком что-то хрустнуло. Баки нащупал конверт, но удивляться не было сил. Подойдя к окну, где было чуть светлее от уличного фонаря, он раскрыл конверт и увидел в нём единственный листок.  
Стив был очень талантлив. Или его воображение было бескрайним. Баки на рисунке был невероятно красив, даже его самого пробрало. Обнаженный, с анатомически выверенными деталями, он извивался на набросанной лишь штрихами простыне, возбуждённый, будто ждущий, когда его трахнут. Стив, видимо, спятил, раз прислал такое. Баки с силой сжал пальцы, бумага хрустнула, но порвать её всё же не вышло. Баки продолжал смотреть на себя, такого красивого и готового, смотрящего на кого-то, кто не был нарисован.  
Подразумевался.  
Баки всё смотрел. Лишь когда попытался запихнуть уже потрепанный лист обратно, увидел в конверте ещё бумажку.  
«Я шёл по объявлению. В газете было написано про услуги модели-ню. Я не следил, это было случайно.  
Больше не приду, точно знаю, ты не хочешь меня видеть. Пожалуйста, прости. Но я не мог уйти.  
P.S. Наверно, ты уже сам всё понял. Не говори никому, хорошо?  
Стив».  
Твою-то мать, мелкий. Мастер всё усложнять. Баки потёр глаза, с силой сжал виски.  
Мастер усложнять.


End file.
